


Fascinating person

by belp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction, Short, Short One Shot, like really short, srsly really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belp/pseuds/belp
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is a fascinating person and you didn't know that until recently.orYou know you're going to end up in a one-sided attraction but still go for it anyway since it's Oikawa we're talking about
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Fascinating person

Oikawa Tooru.

The object of my obsession for the past few months.

When I first saw him, I was almost knocked down by his train of crazy fangirls. However, upon looking at him for a few seconds, I could understand why he had so many fangirls.

I guess you could say I was also one of his fangirls but I wanted to be more than that. I wanted to be more than that.

Hearing more than I needed to hear about the Hanahaki disease where the victim of unrequited or one-sided love begins to vomit or cough up the petals and flowers of a flowering plant growing in their lungs, which will eventually grow large enough to render breathing impossible if left untreated.

It was probably a dumb decision to fall in love with him. Constantly telling myself that I should have stopped trying to seek him out even though I only saw him for a few seconds. However, I couldn't stop myself. After seeing him for those few seconds, I knew he was going to be my next obsession. In fact, it felt as if a flower was budding in my lungs. My mind was clouded of his image and I could not stop myself from searching more about him.

Learning that he was in the volleyball club in our school, I started going to the volleyball court often to catch him playing. He was majestic. His form when serving was fascinating. The way he controlled the ball and made it seem like a puppeteer controlling its puppet. 

However, the most fascinating thing about him was his setting position. The way he set was like a blessing. It was even more holy than holy water and that was saying a lot.

As I continued to observe him, I felt the flower that I have been told about so many times starting to grow in my lungs, I knew I should have sought help. However, if I did, I would be asked to stop seeing him and that was the last thing I wanted.

As months passed, I had learnt so much about Oikawa that I could probably write a whole book filled with fun facts about him. At the same time, I could feel the flowers developing. Often coughing up a few petals a day. That did not stop me from going to meeting Oikawa or at least a one-sided meeting. He might not have noticed me looking at him or even know I existed but I definitely learnt plenty about him. The more I learnt, the more I fell.

He was interesting and most definitely intoxicating. Just like how intoxicating the flowers were. Each flower that I coughed up reminded me of how pretty he was. He was the definition of beautiful and no one could say otherwise. Pretty but deadly.

Soon enough, the flowers manifested. They had reached the size which will probably kill me. I decided that it was finally the day. The day where I finally confessed my feelings to him.

Staying till he had finished his training, I stopped him on his way home and confessed to him. It was heartwrenching. Knowing he was going to reject me. Waiting for his rejection when suddenly, I felt it. It felt the same as when a big one was coming. Those were the worst. Before, during and after. It always felt like I was coughing up a whole garden.

Thankfully before I had coughed up everything in front of him which would have made me want to kill myself from the embarrassment, he rejected me. I knew that it was coming but it still hurt. My heart was shattering into tiny little pieces that could never be fixed.

Finally, I could end this suffering. It hurt. The flowers hurt. Every single time I coughed it hurt. It felt as if I was spilling out knives. My heart hurt. I wanted to end it all and the time was finally coming. The flowers which started it all would be the end of me.


End file.
